A tale before Undertale
by fontanezmd
Summary: This is about the story of the oranged souled child who I named Mike.
1. Chapter 1:Flowey

Chapter 1

Falling

Falling

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten so close to the edge." I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed of flowers with little to no injuries on me, how I will never know. I just felt really sore which was better than dead. I clearly couldn't go back even if I could rock climb because the rocks were so smooth you probably couldn't hold on to anything. I checked my backpack for anything to help in emergencies.

"Toys, food, ah here we go the emergency phone." I said looking inside. I tried to use my phone to call my mom but it didn't even ring, it just went straight to voicemail. I decided to take out my toy knife for self-defense in case anything attacked me. I walked forward hearing..."music?" I questioned hearing a happy tune and I turned to see a yellow flower.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You're new to the underground aren'tcha. Golly you must be so confused. Well someone oughta teach you how things work around here. Well I guess li'l ol' me will have to do." "A talking Flower?" I questioned as I pulled the toy knife closer. Then I saw an orange soul appear in front of me. "This heart in front of you is your soul, the very culmination of your being. It starts off weak but it can grow strong with lots of lv." "What's LV" I said "Huh, what's LV you ask, well love of course."The flower responded "Can I not have anything, thank you" I replied not trusting a word he said"Oh, you want some, well down here it is shared through little white "friendliness pellets" here I'll give you some just walk into the pellets." I stood still and the pellets came to me and they hurt, bad. I checked my weird bar that was at the bottom of selections and it showed 1/20. "Heh ,heh, heh, heh. You Idiot! This is a perfect opportunity, how could anyone pass up such a chance." I was surrounded by white pellets and they were closing in,the flower was laughing maniacally, this was the end.


	2. Chapter 2:Toriel

Chapter 2

The end

The end

That is all I could think about with those pellets coming closer ever so slightly. Then the pellets stop, the bar says 20 hp, and then a fireball came out of nowhere and hits flowey away to who knows where! Then a big goat person thing appeared.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" The goat says then moving its eyes towards me and saying "Ah, do not be afraid, my child." I respond with "1 I am not your child second I have plenty to be afraid of after that warm encounter" seemingly ignoring what I had just said she says "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the 3rd human (this does include Chara making him the 2nd soul) I've seen so far. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." I follow her through another doorway and we end at staircase and I follow her up. We are now in a room with 5 buttons and a switch. She says "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." She the presses the square of buttons missing the middle one and then pulls the lever on the wall. She then states that the Ruins is full of puzzles that are fusions between diversions and door keys and that you must solve them to move through the Ruins. We move to the next room and there are 3 switches on the wall and Toriel tells me to go and flip 2 of them. She marked them with arrows and made sure I hit only those two causing the spikes to go down. She then states that monsters will attempt attack to attack me and that I should just stall them with idle chat. She said to practice on the dummy. I felt talking to a dummy was stupid so instead I used it as a training dummy. She greatly objected to me doing so but that hardly mattered.

We went through a room with lots of spikes then a long hallway. She wanted to test my "independence", she then just went off somewhere for whatever reason and left me alone again. I moved onward and met some froggits and killed them. At first, it felt weird but then again they were trying to kill me. There were puzzles that were not at all challenging and I made it to this house. I was met with a distressed Toriel running and almost ran into me, almost. She stopped and saw that I was hurt and healed me, oddly enough as if I thought it could not be any weirder they can apparently use magic. She took me in and I slept, napped I don't really know there was no sunlight at all to tell. After, I asked about leaving knowing no sunlight means I'm probably going to die if I stay even if nothing killed me. She froze up on the subject and then changed the subject. I will not give up I went downstairs and she followed and said I could not go. She said to stay with her for what she had which would kill me before I reached 14 next year. She then got fireballs when I denied her. I dodged and weaved saying I didn't want to fight at every chance knowing probably one fireball would kill me. I pleaded, begged, everything and then she stopped and started crying. She said "Please, do not come back" i did not know what to say I just kind of kept walking sad and alone.


End file.
